Rebel: A CM Punk Story
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: "Oh my God, Punk! Where were you? I was so worried... What's wrong?" "I'm leaving, right now and I'm never coming back. I wanted to tell you don't look for me, don't miss me, and don't let anyone know I came by here."
1. Chapter 1

Rebel: A CM Punk Story

Rating: T

Story Length: Long (More than forty chapters)

Disclaimer: I am not making a profit from this story. I don't own WWE. I don't own CM Punk.

Warning: Rated M for Language, Adultery, Occasional Sexual Content, Attempted Rape, Murder, Attempted Murder, and Self-harm.

Chapter 1

CM Punk and his manager, Paul Heyman,were discussing what Vince said in a meeting earlier.

Paul explained, "Punk, you have to watch what you say out there."

He snorted. "This company revolves around the fans right? They deserve to know about the man whose pockets they're keeping stuffed with money."

"You know that Vince hates your guts right? He was about to strip you of the WWE Championship. I stopped him this time, but you're walking on thin ice, Punk."

Paul left before Punk could say another word. Punk sighed and was busy with his thoughts until something on tv caught his attention.

A diva, who Punk never saw before, said, "_I guess Vince will sleep with anything now a days and give them the world. Poor standards and morals for a wealthy man.. Its a shame." _

A woman with long, brown hair and chocolate eyes was standing near the ramp. She was talking trash to The Bella Twins.

_Brie retorted, "You're all talk. Why don't you get in the ring?" _

_"Please. If I stepped between those ropes tonight, you wouldn't be walking tomorrow." _

She turned and walked away as her theme song played. The crowd was actually giving her a reaction. A good one.

CM Punk, curious about the new face, stepped into the hall and quickly went towards the gorilla.

The new diva was walking with her back to Punk. He decided against approaching her because his lovely co-workers loved to gossip.

The Bella Twins sped-walk past Punk and right up to the new diva.

Nikki jerked her around. "What the hell was that, Victoria!? Who do you think you are?!"

Victoria chuckled. "You interrupted my match and said I was mediocre. So, I said what I wanted to say. Well, not really. I wanted to call you both two dumb bitches, but there are kiddies out there."

Brie gasped and said, "Well, we are going to tell Hunter and Stephanie."

Victoria shrugged and walked towards catering. Punk was shocked. He wasn't a woman, but everyone knows The Bella Twins are the top of the Divas Division. Normally, the newcomers would suck up to them.

Punk was walking at a slow pace and Hunter and The Bellas managed to beat him to catering. He walked faster and saw Hunter march right up to Victoria.

"My office! Now!"

All the superstars and divas watched as Hunter, Nikki, Brie, and Victoria headed to his office.

Punk spotted Paul and rushed towards him. "Paul, who was that?"

"Victoria Gates. She's been here for about two weeks now. Before that, she was in NXT for about six months. From what I hear, her skills are excellent, but she lives by her own rules and that doesn't work in WWE. However, the crowd already loves her."

"Do you think you could find out if she gets fired or not?"

Paul smirked. "I know for sure that she won't. She is defiant, but she keeps money in their pockets so they'll tolerate her."

Hunter, Brie, Nikki and Victoria went into his office. Stephanie was already there and asked, "Miss Gates, is there any particular reason that you didn't stick to the script? Did you not like it?"

Victoria said, "Yeah... I don't think I should answer that..."

Nikki huffed. "Jesus Christ, you're such an obnoxious bitch!"

Victoria smiled, "Thank you. You aren't so bad yourself."

Punk entered catering and everyone was talking about the scene that just happened moments ago.

Kofi waved Punk over to his table. Big E, Xavier Woods, and Dolph Ziggler were engaged in an argument over who could get Victoria or Brie's number.

Dolph frowned. "I wouldn't want Brie's number anyway."

Xavier said, "Or Victoria's. That chick is nuts."

Big E said, "Are you stupid or stupid?! Victoria looks better than the whole roster."

Kofi sighed and mumbled to Punk, "Do you see what I have to go through?"

The Second City Saint only said, "You signed yourself up for this as soon as you agreed to be in The New Day."

-After Monday Night Raw

Punk showered then headed to his rental. He was the last wrestler there, or so he thought.

The Shield were loading their luggage into the back of their black rental car. Seth noticed him and notified his stable mates.

Dean chuckled, "Well, well, well. If it isn't CM Punk, the guy who got a cheap victory over Roman not too long ago.."

The Hounds circled around him and were about to attack, until someone came to the rescue.

"Get away from him." Victoria's voice was low and she stared right up at Dean.

He squatted with his hands on his knees. "Well aren't you pretty little thing? I haven't saw you around. If you're new, I suggest not being seen with this loser right here, okay?" He stroked her hair and she punched him in the jaw, causing him to fall on his ass.

"Don't. Ever. Touch me."

Seth helped him up and they got into the car. Punk couldn't help but be an asshole. He never realized he was being one, but other's did.

"Who do you think you are, Daisy Dugan? I didn't need your help."

She scoffed, "Like hell you didn't. And by the way, I'm more like a Poison Ivy or Catwoman. Never a Daisy Dugan. Now take me to the hotel. I'm rooming with you by the way."

Punk was speechless. His only retort was rolling his eyes. They got in the car and headed to the hotel.

On the elevator, he asked, "Why didn't you book your own room?"

She sighed, "They room all the divas together. Or half and half. I don't want to kill a Bella tonight."

She followed him into his room and didn't bother to unpack her luggage, even though the roster would be in Los Angeles for the remainder of the week. Victoria threw her jacket on the floor and kicked her shoes off then flopped in the bed.

Punk hummed, "Charming.."

She retorted, "I know, right?"

He chuckled, "I'm Punk." He extended his hand.

"You don't seem like the type for introductions."

He huffed, "This is me being nice. Don't get used to it."

"Okay. I am Victoria."

Punk changed into his pajamas in the bathroom and returned to see Victoria in a pair of his boxers and a tank top.

He asked, "So who gave you those?"

She shrugged, "That drawer right there." She explained, "I didn't really pack pajamas.."

Victoria crawled in the bed and pulled her laptop in her lap. Punk decided to use this opportunity to ask, "How did you manage to become so popular?"

She chuckled, "Fans have loved me since the indies. I'll never know why. I'm nothing special, I know."

"Anyone who can reach the top so fast is very special in my book."

She shrugged and continued to browse on her laptop.

Punk's phone rang. It was his lunatic wife, Aj Lee. "Hello?"

"Why didn't you call me right after the show?"

"I forgot." He lied. "So much on my mind.."

Victoria smirked as she listened to Punk and Aj's argument. This is why she didn't understand the point of a relationship. The lack of trust, and the fact that you have to work hard for something that wasn't all that it was cracked up to be: love.

Punk sighed and ended the call while Aj was mid-rant. Quickly he powered off his phone.

"What's her deal?" Victoria snoffed.

He sighed again. "She's only concerned and protective."

"Does that make her a Daisy Dugan?"

Punk grunted. He was through talking to her. He had finally met his match. "Nighty night, fucking asshole.."

She smiled, "Buenas noches mi amigo."

He murmured, "We aren't friends."

She turned off the lamp at bedside. "You're damn straight."

The Next Day..

"Why the fuck would you do that?!" Punk roared.

Victoria didn't seemed phased at all. "I was being a good room mate."

He snarled, "By throwing cold water on me while I was sleep?"

She explained, "We have to be at the arena in less than an hour. You are my ride."

He shook his head as he removed his shirt. "You are a real bitch, you know that?"

"Yeah."

Punk freshened up and put on dry clothes. They were a bit late, but no one noticed.

A stagehand approached them and said, "You both have to face Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. In ten minutes..."

"What?!" Victoria snatched the schedule. Indeed, the first match of Smackdown was Cm Punk and Victoria vs The Shield.

Punk grabbed her arm and stormed off. "Let's just get ready.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta, The Shield!

Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose walked down the steps and hopped the barricade. Punk and Victoria were already in the ring.

Victoria smirked at Punk. "Lemme start the match."

"What? No. I got this."

She mumbled, "You don't.."

He remembered when she woke him out his sleep. This was his chance for payback. "Fine then, you start the match."

Seth was starting the match for his team. The bell rang and Victoria ran then tackled Seth. She punched him good and slammed his head to the mat by his hair.

The referee pulled her off and she whipped Seth, then he reversed it. She kicked him in the face and he backed up, holding his nose.

Quickly she hopped to the second rope and clotheslined Seth. Victoria DDT'd him and went for the pin.

Dean was quick to throw Victoria off of Seth, which prompted Punk to get in the ring. He tossed Dean out and fought him and Roman off at ringside.

Seth had Victoria cornered. He smirked, "Get on the mat, and let me pin you. Like a good girl.."

She slapped him again, "You little bitch."

He retorted, "Now I have to hurt you."

He lifted her into a powerbomb position. Victoria punched him then swung him with a hurricanrana and rolled him up for the pin.

1..

2..

He managed to kick out. Quickly Victoria locked him in an Anaconda Vice.

He groaned in agony and she shouted, "Tap out, bitch!"

He had no choice to tap to Victoria since his brothers had been busy with Punk. As soon as the bell rang, Victoria ran and leaped over the top rope, taking out Dean and Roman.

Punk said, "W-what?"

Victoria shrugged, "I told you I could do this."

The referee passed him his championship, and Lillian Garcia announced him and Victoria as the winners.

She said, "Lets get the hell outta here.."

And they went back to Punk's locker room.

Only a few seconds later, there was a loud banging on the door. Before Punk could move to open it, Aj stormed into the room.

"So I wasn't a good enough tag partner for you?"

He said, "Hunter made me tag with her. Trust me sweetie, if I could have chose my tag partner I would have chose you."

She smiled a little. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Aj smirked at Victoria. "Have you seen the updated card for later?"

"No, why?"

Aj turned to leave. "You're in a gauntlet match. And it doesn't say how many opponents or who are your opponents."

When Aj shut the door, Victoria asked, "Why is she such a bitch?"

"She's still my wife you know? So don't disrespect her."

"Lying to her isn't disrespectful, is it? If it is, then you ma'am are a hypocrite."

"Ma'am? I am a man!"

"Right now, you are being a pussy."

"You are what you eat." He smirked. She frowned. "Asshole. I hate you."

...

Victoria flopped in the bed with a groan. "I hurt everywhere.."

"Well you just faced five people in a gauntlet match, the two last people weren't even divas. I don't even know how you won.."

She pouted then whined. "I feel like death."

He sighed. "Want a massage?"

"That would be nice."

She changed into a black tank top and short shorts. Punk got some cream from the bathroom and had her lay on her belly.

He lifted her tank top a bit then rubbed her lower back. "You're lucky to have me as a room mate."

"I know.."

He worked his way up her back, rubbing the soft skin with just enough force so that he wouldn't hurt her more.

He pulled one strap on her bra and it popped her. She winced and he chuckled.

"Fucking jerk."

**A/N: Like my new story? I have been thinking about it for over two years now and I finally wrote it! xD **

**So Victoria is kinda the female CM Punk, but their personalities cause them to argue a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not sure if my readers for this story read any of my more popular stories, but I dropped my phone in the toilet, around the time I started Rebel. Me, being a dumbass, didn't sync my phone to iCloud frequently enough to retrieve the chapters to my stories. All in all, I completely forgot about this story... Smfh at myself**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 _**

The Miz stood in the ring, live on Monday Night Raw. It was time for his show Miz Tv. The most must see show on tv.

"Please welcome my guest at this time, the newest WWE Diva, you all love her, Vicki Gates!"

Vicki tied her hair into a ponytail and wore all white attire tonight. White top, white tights, and white/gold boots.

"Vicki, let's have a seat, shall we?"

Vicki sat and answered all Miz's questions with glee. Then one stupid, ignorant question pissed her off.

"So we all know that Punk digs crazy chicks.. I guess you on plenty of meds and have been to the nut house plenty of times."

Her eye twitched a little, then she smiled the phoniest smile possible. "What's_ that_ supposed to mean, Miz?"

Miz chuckled. "I didn't know he dug stupid chicks too." The crowd booed, but cheered when Vicki slapped him and he fell out the chair.

As usual, Hunter was upset...

"We gave you clear instructions. Have an interview with The Miz, then go. Now, I think you need some repercussions."

"Like what? Another gauntlet match? I thought we learned that I can handle pressure."

Stephanie said, "Nothing like what we have planned. Be back in the ring at 9:30, right after the divas match."

Victoria was storming through the halls, searching for Punk's locker room. She turned a corner and all three members of The Shield were staring back at her.

"Shit..."


	4. Chapter 4

Seth smirked, "What's wrong? Are you scared?"

Dean frowned and stalked closer to her. "You will wish that you never put your hands on me."

Roman chimed in, "Believe that..."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Really? You three are going to attack me because I punched you? I didn't even hit Dean that hard. You're just a bunch of _**bitches**_." She sighed.

Victoria punched Dean again, this time in the nose and ran off. The Hounds of Justice chased her through the arena. Victoria ran straight into Sheamus, the Celtic Warrior.

He looked at her, then The Shield. Victoria was certain that he would hand her over to them and she'd be in deep trouble. But life was full of surprises...

"Dean, fella, you and your puppets should run along."

Dean was going to say something but the Irishman stopped him, "Don't start something you won't be able to _finish_, fellas."

The Hounds retreated and Victoria said, "Thanks.. I'm Victoria."

"I am Sheamus, but you can call me Steven." He then said, "Should I take you to Punk now?"

"How did you know-"

"Punk and I are good friends. We used to tag together but... Things change."

Victoria asked Steven, "Are you coming in?"

"Nah, just tell the fella I said hi." The Celtic Warrior strolled off..

Victoria entered the room and suddenly felt sick. Aj was down on her knees and Punk had his back to Victoria. She asked, "Are you guys done or should I come back later?"

Punk smirked back at her. "We were just finishing up."

The brunette frowned and sat down on the couch. Aj left without a bitchy remark. Victoria assumed she must have been embarrassed..

Punk came out the bathroom and sat by Victoria. She tried to scoot away but he pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The Second City Saint caressed her arm slowly, savoring the touch of her soft skin. She looked him in the eye.

He asked, "Wanna watch the rest of Raw with me?"

"I couldn't anyway. Diddle Dee and Diddle Dum wants me in the ring in like 10 minutes.."

He smirked, "That's too bad, because we're leaving. I have to take you somewhere, and tonight is the only time I'll be able to."

Punk and Victoria packed up their things and left. Punk said once they got in the rental, "You got everything?"

She nodded and they drove out the arena, and to the downtown area. She asked, "Where are we going? I hope I'm not being kidnapped."

"You wish. This is just me being nice."

"Thought we weren't friends.."

The car stopped at a red light and he looked at her. "I don't want to be a friend to you.. I want to be more."

She didn't give much of a reaction and he resumed driving. After another ten minutes, he parked the car.

"... A restaurant?"

He said, "Come on."

"Whatever.."

Victoria soon found out that he had made reservations, got her favorite food (that wasn't even on the menu), and a table in the back.

"How did you know I liked Chicken Cheese Steak? This place looks far too fancy to serve this.."

"I knew because you wore a shirt that said so..."

She mumbled, "Stalker..."

Then there was a dispute over Pepsi and Cola. Punk had finally lost an argument over his favorite drink.

"Said it: Cola is better than all."

"What? No, it is not. You're crazy, and I can't be seen with you."

Victoria rolled her eyes and said, "I'm ready to go to sleep now. Let's go back to the hotel."

"You are a very sleepy, lazy person.."

"I know. I'll change one day.."

Then came what Victoria felt was the best moment of her life, because it started something great... that lasted for only a while but caused a lifetime's worth of drama...

After Victoria showered, she stepped out the bathroom in her signature, a tank top and Punk's boxers.

Punk was on the balcony, talking on his phone. Punk saw her and ended the call with whomever he was talking to. He walked back into the room and stood in front of her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

The Best In The World picked the emerald-eyed brunette up and pinned her to the wall. Slowly, he leaned close and kissed her. Victoria ran her hands across his shoulders, chest and arms. He put her down and asked, "Are you sure you want this? I'm not some douche that'll pressure you into anything."

She smirked, "Yeah, asshole."

"Tell me if I'm too..rough.."

Punk pulled her tank top and bra off, then her boxers. He squeezed and caressed her round backside. He kept his hands there and got on his knees. His mouth was at level with Victoria's breasts. Punk sucked then bit down on her nipple.

"Mm, Punk.."

"Call me Phil tonight. Here's where I get a little rough."

Phil stood and tossed Victoria on the bed on her stomach. Before she could sit up, his breath was on her neck. He clawed at her back and sides with dull nails while nibbling and sucking on her neck. Her whimpers and wails were suffocated by the pillows. He sat up.

He pulled her up by the hair and took her spot.

"Sit on my fucking face right now."

Victoria and Phil enjoyed it, while they could...

**A/N: If it was unclear, the beginning of this story is a flashback. You'll know when it switches to present time when the story is told from Vicki or Phil's POV. Also Sheamus real name isn't spelled "Steven" but it is pronounced that way. His name will be spelled like that for ease of writing and less confusion**.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks turned into months. Sexual attraction became something more. General dislike towards Punk and Vicki became hate.

The locker room hated their outspoken nature. Vince, Steph, and Hunter were fed up with the disrespect and rebellion against their rules. Heyman couldn't help Punk at this point. Vicki's popularity couldn't save her.

"Cult of Personality" blared throughout the arena. Hunter and Stephanie stood in the ring, with The Shield for a contract signing.

Vicki followed Punk to the ring, and got him a microphone. The crowd cheered "CM Punk" and "Lets Go Vicki".

Hunter said, "Now, The Shield have already signed. Its you guys' move. Face The Shield at TLC in Houston. If you win, I'll reconsider my decision about your spot in the rumble. If you lose, Miss Gates joins The Shield." The crowd booed at the thought.

Punk looked to Vicki. She muttered, "I trust you, Punk."

Punk signed the document, then Vicki...

Tables, Ladders, and Chairs (No DQ Tornado Tag) The Shield versus CM Punk with Vicki Gates

Vicki watched from ringside as Punk got annihilated by The Shield early on in the match. She groaned, she needed to do something. She searched under the ring and pulled out a sledgehammer. She slid in the ring and gave no one any time to react. She low-blowed Roman, the strongest then took out Seth with a spinning heel kick and some hard shots with the sledgehammer.

Dean snatched the sledgehammer from her. He smirked down at Punk, and raised the weapon in the air. Vicki dropkicked him and he tumbled out of the ring.

She helped Punk to his feet and leaned him against the turnbuckles. "C'mon, Punk. Get your head in the game!" She slapped him and whispered, "I need you, Phil."

Punk pushed her out the way and punched Roman, who was charging at them. Vicki got out the ring and stared at Dean, who had landed on his bad shoulder. Medics came from backstage and took him to get help. Vicki sighed. Her and Punk might have a chance.

The match was pretty back and forth, until Seth got back in the mix. They Irish Whipped CM Punk into the ropes. Vicki pulled Seth's leg and yanked him out the ring. CM Punk clotheslined Roman.

Seth frowned down at her, but it soon became a smirk when he got a sinister idea. Roman had speared CM Punk, somehow. Vicki ran towards the ring and Seth put her over his shoulder. She screamed and kicked and hit but he wouldn't let go. Roman and Seth went back over the barricade, with their new team mate.

Vicki looked up at the ring. CM Punk was holding his ribs but looking right back at her. Backstage, The Shield went back to their hideout. Seth dumped Victoria into a chair. She was breathing heavily and looked ready to implode.

Roman left and Seth towered over her, smirking. He duct taped her arms and legs, but not her mouth.

Roman and Dean entered the room. Roman threw her over his shoulder and they got into a black truck. Roman sat next to her in the backseat while Seth drove and Dean rode shotgun.

Vicki asked, "Where the fuck are we going? You just kidnapped me!"

"Roman, shut her up." Seth groaned.

He turned her sideways and put one hand on her mouth and another in her panties. Vicki knew nothing else tonight would be pleasant..


	6. Chapter 6

Rebel Chapter 6

Victoria whimpered and squirmed in Roman's lap as he played with her clit. She wanted to vomit. Seth smiled through the rear-view mirror,

"Almost there, darling."

Seth parked the van and Roman threw her on his shoulder. They entered a motel room and Roman tossed her on the bed and said to no one in particular,

"She's heavier than she looks."

Victoria scoffed, "Fuck you, asshole. You won't get away with this! Punk will find me and beat the shit outta you!"

Dean pouted obnoxiously, "Aww! That's so cute, isn't it? She thinks Punk cares about her."

Seth laughed, "You were only a fuck. Aj is so crazy that she didn't notice. Everyone else knows. You're his ho."

She struggled against the tape, "Our business is just that. Ours. If I wasn't tied up, I'd murder the three of you."

Dean tossed his vest on a small table in the corner. "Victoria, you are truly hilarious. You really think you stand a chance against three men?"

"Three bitch asses."

Roman slapped her and grabbed her face. "You need to be taught a lesson about respect."

Dean said, "Get her out the tape, guys. Let's teach her a very valuable lesson."

* * *

**Monday Night Raw**

Phil stormed the hallways searching for The Authority. He didn't sleep at all last night knowing Victoria wasn't with him. Aj came to his hotel room to console him, despite her hate of Victoria. Phil entered HHH and Steph's office without knocking.

"Where are you hiding her?"

Stephanie said, "I know all of this seems bad Punk-"

"It is bad! You let your lap dogs kidnap her!"

HHH stood up. "I think you should get ready for the show. You have a match."

Punk entered his dressing room and froze in his tracks. Victoria was there and she had got completely new attire. He stepped closer to her and grabbed her chin. The makeup didn't do well at hiding the obvious bruise on her face.

He frowned, "What did they do to you?"

She said, "They took me to a motel. I tried to fight and.." She sighed angrily. "I should have interfered. Now what? I'm apart of The Shield?"

Phil said, "No! I didn't lose. They kidnapped you! I could get a rematch. I'll talk to Paul, okay?"

Victoria said nothing. She only stared into Phil's eyes, and for once she was actually sad.

Seth and Roman laughed as they walked out of Phil's shower. Seth said, "That was touching, really. Are you that dumb? Paul can't help you. No one can. The Authority is on our side."

Roman laughed, "We took your girl, and now we're coming after your championship. C'mon Vicki, we have a match to prepare for." Roman and Seth headed towards the door. Victoria looked to Phil again. She smirked to Roman and kissed Phil. He chuckled after they left the room. _"Can't completely break her, huh?"_

_**'Special Op'**_ blared throughout the arena. The crowd booed heavily as The Shield made their way down the stairs. They hopped the barricade and Vicki only stared. They motioned for her to jump over the barricade. Fans booed as she did.

Punk stood in the ring as The Shield entered. He passed the referee his championship belt. Lilian Garcia said from ringside, "Ladies and Gentleman, I have just been informed that this will be a handicap elimination match. Whoever pins Punk will be champion."

The crowd booed their disapproval. Vicki crossed her arms and shook her head at how ridiculous this all was. Seth started the match with Punk.

Punk threw Seth into one of the corners let the punches and kicks rain down onto Seth. Seth and Punk fought for control until Seth realized he wouldn't be beaten easily this time. He tagged in Roman.

Roman was big, but not as experienced as Punk. Punk used technique and strategy to wear Roman down. Roman almost got a Samoan Drop on Punk, but he managed to pin Roman after a GTS.

1..

2..

3..

Dean stepped into the ring and went right after Punk. He and Seth tagged in and out to wear out Punk faster. Seth power-bombed Punk into the turnbuckles. Punk grimaced at the pain and groaned. Seth chuckled as he tagged Vicki in. She stared at Punk before walking over to the corner. She stood him up and leaned him against the turnbuckles. She hit Punk with a Running High Knee. Punk winced and she mumbled, "Trust me."

She did a running bulldog and went for the pin.

1..

2..

3..

The bell rang and Vicki rolled out the ring. She got the World Heavyweight Championship from the timekeeper and hopped the barricade.

**A/N: Long time no see?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Punk tried not to look like he was searching for Victoria, to no avail. Superstars and Divas said nothing as Punk rushed around, peering into every room. He went down a hallway and bumped into his wife, Aj.

"Hey. I know you said don't talk at work but I miss you. We don't even share hotel rooms. I only see you at home. Even then, you're busy."

Punk wasn't really listening. "Yeah, I know. Have you seen Vicki?"

She frowned, "Why?"

"She's my friend and I'm checking on her. Also, she has something that belongs to me so.."

Aj huffed, "She went into the stairwell."

"Up or down?"

AJ only shrugged and stormed away. Punk sighed and entered the stairwell. He heard shuffling towards the basement. "Victoria? Is that you?"

Punk walked down the dark hall and was snatched into a vacant room. Victoria smiled, "I knew you'd find me."

Punk hugged her tight and she returned the gesture. For a long time, neither wrestler said anything. Punk finally said, "That was clever. Your little stunt out there tonight."

Victoria said, "Thanks. It was kinda on the fly. I didn't want to see you hurt by them."

Punk said mirthlessly, "Seems like they already hurt you." Victoria sighed and looked off towards the wall. Punk asked, "You know you can tell me what happened, right? I won't see you any differently. And I promise I'll get revenge for you."

She barely mumbled, "They beat and they raped me, Phil." His grip on her tightened. "For the first time in a long time, I was scared."

Punk said, "I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again." He felt weak. He actually didn't know what to say, and Victoria sensed that.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Get the hell outta here."

* * *

Phil and Victoria turned their phones off when they entered the hotel room. Hunter and Vince had been calling nonstop since the show was over. Phil convinced Hunter he had nothing to do with it. Victoria told him to fuck off.

After her shower, Victoria dropped her towel at the foot of the bed while Phil looked on. He asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing just.. getting into bed."

"Why are you naked? Are you seducing me?"

"Maybe." Victoria noticed the uncertainty on Phil's face. "Its fine. I just want you tonight, Phil."

Victoria straddled Phil and dragged her hands up and down his frame. Phil felt all his blood rush south as Victoria left faint, soft kisses over his body. He thought she was a piece to an unfinished puzzle. His unfinished puzzle.

Soon Victoria noticed Phil's hard on against her. She grinded against it and moaned. She pulled his shorts off and his cock sprang up and rested on his abs.

Phil motioned for her to come here, and he positioned her hips above his face. She grabbed the headboard for balance. He stared into her eyes while his tongue toyed with her clit. She jerked and he firmly grasped her hips to hold her in place.

At this point, Phil no longer felt guilty about his sex with Victoria. He no longer denied that she was attractive, or what he liked the most about her body: her sweet, wet pussy.

Phil moaned as her breasts moved when she jerked her hips. He released his hold on her hips and grabbed her breasts. He sucked hard on her clit as he pinched her nipples. She gasped and grinded on his mouth. She rocked herself back-and-forth and Phil moved his tongue with her. She climbed off Phil's face and onto his dick.

She bounced quickly while Phil looked on. Her breasts bounced with her as she rode his dick. She paused and moved her hips in a circle. He grabbed her hips and rolled over so she was on her back. He thrusted his dick quickly into her, and removed it slowly. Victoria whined and begged for him to speed it up. He stroked deep and touched her g-spot.

"Oh fuck! Phil, please!"

He ignored her and thrusted into the nerve over and over again. Her legs tightened around his waist and she gripped his arms. Victoria felt herself drift away from what was happening, and the pleasure drunkened her. Her eyes stared at Phil's chest, but she was only focused on his deep moans and his assault on her g-spot.

She drifted further and further away, shutting her eyes. Phil groaned and with a couple more thrusts, Victoria gasped. She almost most forgot to exhale.

"Oh..O-oh my Goodness."

Phil said nothing and headed to the bathroom. When he came out, he was clean and ready for bed. Victoria asked,

"What's wrong, Phil? I know you and I know when you're upset so spill it."

"I wasn't comfortable with having sex after you said they raped you. The makeup only covers so much, Vicki. They hurt you and I know it's my fault."

"Phil.. I.." She was astonished. "I didn't know you were so worked up about it. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, I wanted you love you."

"Think of something other than sex then. Good night, V."


End file.
